The Meeting
by Blonde to the brain
Summary: This is my first fanfic, but not my first time on fanfiction. Let's just say things go down-hill when a 20 year old Sabrina Grimm runs into her arch enemy: the Gingerbread man! DUN DUN DUN! No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This is Blonde to the Brain( Tazzy!) and I'm writing my first story! I'd appreciate some criticism, because I am a pretty good speller, but am TERRIBLE at grammar. Criticism, not flames. Helpful tips, not Put-downs toward my story. I don't think it would appreciate it if it was being yelled at. With that important information covered, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. I do own a stuffed crab though. He is very colorful. He is blue, and pink, and yellow. I won him at a fair :D**

Chapter 1

The Meeting

A 20-year-old Sabrina Grimm walked into the Golden Egg, with her husband, Puck. After his mother almost destroyed the entire place, realizing what she'd done, she had witches quickly re-build the place. Even though this happened years ago, everything looked almost exactly the same. There was just one thing that bugged Sabrina, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Puck, does anything seem different to you?"

Looking around skeptically at everything, he took a deep breath and said, "Nope! Nothing, Nada, Now lets go." Puck wasn't to thrilled at the chance that he might have to see his mother, but he did realize something else was missing: Sabrina's arch enemy.

**AN: Yes! Chapter one complete! Short, but I am quite proud of it. Review please! Criticism is welcome! NO FLAMES!**

**~BtB~**


	2. In which it starts going downhill

Chapter two

Realization

**AN: YAY chapter two! This is just sorta going to pick up where it left off. I think this chapter's going to be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Sisters Grimm. I own a 20 year old cat though.**

He had been since she was 11. She ranted about how one day she would get him, pay him back for being such a crude cookie. Then much to Puck's dismay, because they were just about to step out the doors, she realized it as well.

"Wait."

"What?" Puck groaned.

"I know what's missing!"

"Do you now?"

"It is that STUPID cookie! C'mon, we have to go find him so I can whoop his cookie butt!"

"Sabrina, both you and I know that he ISN'T a cookie. He is a gingerbread man. Cookies are round. I think he made that quite clear himself when he started pitching gumdrops at you."

"Puck?"

"What?"

"When will you learn to just shut-up?" She said giving him a glare.

"Never, and you know it."

This made her grin a little.

"Fine. Let's go find the _gingerbread man_. Happy?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Sabrina walked around the Golden Egg, asking everafters if they had seen the 'cookie.' None of them had. But she didn't give up. She kept on asking, even going as far as to ask Titania, who glared, asked where her son was, and when Sabrina said she had left him at home and came by herself because she had some business to settle with a certain cookie, she harrumphed, called her a 'stupid mortal girl' and refused to give her a answer. When she returned, Puck was sitting at a table with Mustardseed (who had grown up for who know's what reason) and some of his old buddies. Puck saw her and asked her "Any luck?"

"Nope."

"Hm. Sucks for you. Can we go now?"

"I guess so."

"Wait."

Shoot. That was Mustardseed. He told Puck that the Gingerbread Man was taking a holiday (He had got a job as a stand-up comedian. He didn't get paid, but he still liked to call it a 'job' and give himself holidays-even though he only performed on Friday.) And, according to Puck's brother, he was due back from his 'holiday' any minute.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! Will the Gingerbread man appear in the next chapter? Or will he get stuck in cookie traffic? Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. A change of pace

Chapter 3

The Run In

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! The tips are very helpful, and I will try to add ideas to the story I would like to dedicate this story to Emerythefrog, and SEcretive. I may only have two reviews, but none the less, it makes me feel good. **

**Emery- You don't care if I call you that do you? People always seem to have problems with the nicknames I give them…..but, I am glad you think It's cute, the story will get longer and have more plot, I'm just getting started! **

**SEcretive- I'm glad you thought it was awesome! I think it's awesome too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm. But I don't own the Sisters Grimm book eight either. I want to own both. How much bribing do you think it would take MB before he gave up the series?**

"Now, wait one second. Who did you say you were looking for?"

"Mustardseed, if you know what's good for you you'll shut up. NOW."

Mustardseed had the same evil glint in his eye that Puck always had. After Puck left, his mother decided she could run the kingdom alone, leaving him in the dust. He had become much more devious without his mother riding him to be the 'perfect little gentlemen' she always wanted him to be. He started pulling pranks, had become much more loud and obnoxious, dirty, ect. and nobody was happy about it. Except Puck of course.

"Oh make me!"

This was NOT one of the times he wished Mustardseed would be more like him.

"Sabrina,"

"Hm?"

"Did you say you were looking for the Gingerbread man?"

" Yeah. But I can't find him anywhere."

"I know where he is."

"You do? Tell me! NOW!" she said picking him up be the shirt and shaking him. She set him down then picked him back up.

"You know you REALLY need to work out more. This is sad."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get that from everybody. But, if I'm right, he should be back right… about…. now.

The Gingerbread man burst in the door.

"You!"

The Gingerbread man stumbled and ran into a leg of a chair.''

" Who's you?"

He was obviously drunk.

"Your you."

"Okay. Hey, Mother Goose!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" she scolded, while washing a glass.

A drunken everafter sitting on a bar stool spoke up and said, "63. 64, if you count this time. I kept track."

He pulled out a piece of paper and put down the 64th tally mark.

Mother goose stared at the man in wonder. Shaking her head she said, "Look, that's not the point. What do you want?"

"What I WANT, is milk! (that's basically like his beer soooo) 2%. And I want all the fat that comes with it."

" *sigh* I know I'm gonna regret this later. Here."

"Now was that so hard?"

She didn't even bother to answer. He didn't notice.

"Oh my god," Sabrina said "What did you do to yourself?"

" What you mean this? I got a hardworking job, and it can be very stressful."

Puck laughed. " What, as a stand-up comedian? Please!"

He glared.

"You know, it is a lot harder to be a cookie than you think, meat person!"

"Ha! Even HE agrees that he's a cookie!" Sabrina grinned.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking when I said that! I am a Gingerbread man, and am proud to be!"

Sabrina frowned.

"Witches!"

They looked up.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Depends," one of the witches said, "What's in it for us?"

"The satisfaction of watching these meat people squirm."

The witch looked at her clan sisters. They all nodded.

"Okay, what do you need?"

The Gingerbread man grinned evilly…

**AN: This I know was only like a little bit longer than the next chapter, which disappoints me. But, I did it for a good reason. I have some killer stuff for the next chapter, but, tomorrow I'm going to a wedding, and I didn't think of this when I started, but on Sunday, I have to leave to go to WV for two weeks to visit my Mamaw. It's going to be fun! But, she doesn't have a computer (which is probably good, considering it causes most of my family to fight over it because there is only one. Two less people for two weeks to fight over it! Did I mention my brother's coming? The rest of my family is staying at home.) But It wasn't going through my blonde head that I wasn't going to be here for two weeks to update. I apologize. Review please! I'll write a nice long chapter when I come back to make up for lost time.**


	4. AN

**AN: I know, everybody hates these. Including myself. But, I don't have time to write another chapter. So I'm writing a quick author's note; **

**First off: My chapters will be longer. I know they need to be. Thank you for realizing it as well.**

**Second: EstrangeloEdessa, you make my day. I checked my mail today, and found some very random and different replies to my story. I loved them. I wasn't having the best day and you made me laugh.**

**SEcretive: Why is the first two letters in SEcretive capitalized? But I guess the better question is, why not?**

**Emery: Okay. I get after a while, for some people it may get boring Sabrina just tracking down the Gingerbread man. A more intricate plot ( Wow. I don't think I ever used that big of words in reviews and stuff….Bravo! ) comes into play in the next chapter.**

**I had to write this, because…. I don't know why. I wanted too. Thank you, so much, I'll be back in two weeks after tomorrow( did I say that right?) but anyways, peace, love, MUFFINS, cookies. I wish you all of these things!**

**~BtB~**


	5. AHHHH!

**AN: I'M BACK! :D Did you miss me? Idk, but I missed you people! This is a few days late now but that's because my brother was so ecstatic to see the computer, for the past couple days, it's been HIS computer. Except for when my parents want to get on of course. But I didn't get on all day yesterday, and for like five minutes the day before that! Psh, whatever. Today my brother is being nice ( or maybe is still half asleep…either one works for me!) and is ACTUALLY letting me play! I know shocker! But today, I am writing a nice long chapter as promised.**

**ENJOY! **

Chapter 4

A Different point of View

Puck felt a very strange sensation go down his spine. Then, he looked down to see himself shrinking and changing. His fingers slowly disappearedhis hands started to turn crumbly and brown. He just stared at them in horror. Then, he looked up at the Gingerbread Man/cookie (that debate hasn't quite been decided yet…..J) who was slowly growing taller he towered above Puck. Oddly enough, when he looked at the Gingerbread Man/cookie, he found he was looking at himself.

"What the…."

To Be Continued….immediately.

"What have you done to me!" Puck had gumdrops and frosting stuck all over his chest, and his feet were no longer flat on the ground, so he found it increasingly hard to stand, and fell over.

The Gingerbread Man/cookie just laughed. "Puck how STUPID can you really be?"

He reached down and picked him up off the floor.

"Hey, your squeezing too hard!"

Against his better judgment, he set him down on a barstool.

"Thank you. And if you are wondering, I can be VERY stupid. So please, explain it to me."

"Fine, if I must."

Sabrina was just staring at this whole situation open-mouthed.

"Puck, we just switched bodies. You asked me how hard it was to be a "cookie" (at this he glared at him. ;) ) and now, you're going to find out."

"Oh, my gosh how dramatic are you? Just let me get it over with!"

"Well, FINE then!"

"FINE"

"FINE"

"FINE!"

At this point Sabrina snapped out of it. "BOYS!"

"WHAT?"

Your acting like two little school-boys. I am disappointed you. You should be ashamed of yourself."

They both looked down.

"Now, let's handle this mature adults. Rock, Paper, Scissors, good for everyone?"

They both nodded.

"Good. If the coo- err, Gingerbread Man, Puck gets to see what it's like to be the Gingerbread Man…"

She glared at Puck, daring him to tell her no. He shrunk back in his Gingerbread-Man-body. When she realized he wasn't going to say anything, she smirked, and continued.

"and if Puck wins, you have to change him back. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Good."

"Everybody ready? GO!"

Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!

Puck chose rock (he could only make a rock and paper, if he chose scissors, would just have to shout it out because he doesn't have fingers.) and the Gingerbread Man chose paper.

Puck frowned. "Two out of three!"

The Gingerbread Man shrugged. "sure," he said. "Whatever pleases ya."

Once again, the Gingerbread Man won fair and square.

"Puck, I think that you're just going to have to except that he won. GET OVER IT."

"Says the girl who held a grudge over one little thing for how many years?"

She frowned. "You bring that up all the time. Ugh."

The Gingerbread Man grinned. "Got to go. Bye!"

"wait, what? Where are you going?"

"Oh, nowhere in particular. Just to try out these new legs.


	6. BAD JOKES

**AN: Okay, so it's been awhile. I apologize for that. I was just having so much fun reading stories and I just got caught up in them. But, I figured if I didn't update you would kick my butt. So, I hope you enjoy the evil gingerbread man, twisted plots, and on request, I will make them seem more like they are married. Or try to. I am sorry I forgot about it and left it out. HERE WE GOOOOO!**

Disclaimer: I wanted you to be bold you idiot! Psh, Whatever. I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Or any of the jokes you may have heard off of Sponge bob. Yes I watch Spongebob! So does my 33 year old dad. You got a problem with it? I think you may just have to survive. Oh, and I don't own Wonka's chocolate bars, or nerds, and ect. I wish I did though.

Chapter 5

Discovery

"Soo…," Puck/the cookie said.

"So, what?"

"Where do you think he went?"

Who knows," Sabrina answered. "New York is huge."

Sabrina looked down at her now-cookie husband. She sighed, picked him up in her hand, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "What am I going to do with you, always getting in trouble."

"Hey, if you hadn't made us stay here this wouldn't have happened."

" Hey, no-one likes pointers!"

Puck started to open his mouth again, but Sabrina glared at him. Puck rolled his eyes. "I'll be quiet."

"Thank you. Now, Mother Goose?" (**AN: Is that what people call her?)**

"What Darlin'?"

"Tell me, what does the cookie do all day, any way?" Sabrina questioned, setting down Puck on a mini-table sitting on the bar, and Sabrina sat on a bar stool to listen.

"First off darlin' , he's not a cookie, he is a gingerbread man. And usually he just wanders around trying not to get stepped on until his 8 o' clock show."

"Is that really all he does all day?"

"Pretty much. Well, besides drinking. But if your little cookie husband here walks up to me and demands some '2% milk,' I just might bite his head off."

"Jeez, hurtful much."

" Hey, everybody can only take so much for so long."

He just shrugged. "Understandable. Just, you really wouldn't bite my head off, err, would you?"

"Naw, you're family here, dumplin. But if you do I'll at least give you a nice old earful of good old fashioned yellin."

"Well, that's a relief."

"You bet your gumdrops it is!" She poked him in the stomach, giving him a toothy grin.

"Don't do that,"

"Well, why not?"

" It tickles, okay?

Sabrina stifled a laugh. "It…_tickles_?"

"Yes, Sabrina it tickles. Any more questions?"

"Just one," she said finally suppressing the laugh.

"And what might that be?"

"What jokes are you going to use for the show?"

"I don't know. I can just figure it out later though. Hey, can I have a glass of Ginger ale?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart. You want a glass too, Sabrina?"

"No thank you. But, Puck?"

"What?"

"Is later in the next five minutes? Because as of right now," She said pointing at her watch, " It's 7:55."

"Oh my Gosh, I need to learn some jokes and fast! Help me!"

"No time," Mother Goose said, "You have to go back-stage right now."

"Right NOW?"

"Yes, Puck right now. Go on. Go."

"B-b-but-"

"No buts. Right NOW!"

"Fine. I guess I can think of something backstage."

"Good. Now move!"

"Roger that!" He ran backstage.

"Now, darlin', let's go find you a seat. But first, you might wanna pay for this ginger ale."

******5 minutes later…..*******

Sabrina had finally found a seat to watch the show, with Puck's ginger ale sitting on the table. She picked it up and took a sip. She had never particularly cared for ginger ale, but gosh darn it, if she was going to pay for it, she was going to drink it. Finally, the stage lights came on and the drum roll started. The curtains pulled back, revealing a tiny cookie standing in the middle of the humongous stage. He tried to talk, but Sabrina could only make out a few words, considering she was closer to the back. Only the people in the front rows could hear him, and, if you happened to be sitting in the front row, you would have heard him say: "Can somebody come and lower the mike?" The guitarist walked on stage and lowered the mike to his height.

Which was very, very short.

"Well, now that all you people can hear me, let's get started." Puck was fidgeting. _'I don't know any jokes! Come on Puck think! You've lived four-thousand years, plus some, you're bound to know at least one! And what will Sabrina think if I blow it? She'll never let me live it down….._

Puck looked at his wife who was watching him intently with a smile on her face. _'and drinking my ginger ale,' _He noticed. He frowned, then went back to thinking seriously. Everyone was watching him. '_No, she would probably laugh for a while, but she would always love him. No matter how big of a fool he made himself look like.' _In the spur of the moment thought, he remembered a joke off of a cartoon he watched when he was a young fairy. Sponge-bob, actually. In the show, he had tomatoes thrown at him, but hey, it was better than nothing.

He finally spoke. "So, what about the fork on the left?"

Boo's rose from the crowd. Puck panicked. He looked at Sabrina to see what she was doing. She was still smiling. 'Keep going' she mouthed. Puck smiled too with his little frosting mouth.

******After the show******

"Puck?"

"Sabrina."

She glared daggers, as if she could see straight through him. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Which is why I do it."

"Okay, whatever, but I just want to say something."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Sabrina, you've told me that before you know."

"I know, I just…haven't told you that in a while, and I need to more often."

"In that case, I love you too." Sabrina smiled, and picked him up. Puck puckered his lips, but instead she kissed him on the cheek. "What was that?" He whined." We are married you know."

"Well I know we're married, I was kind of there. But unless you want a trip to the muffin man or the baker or whoever to replace your frosting mouth, it's probably not a good idea."

"What?"

"Well if I kiss you on your frosting mouth, it will kind of just come off. It's frosting."

"Oh. Right."

Sabrina smirked a little. "You mean…I'm right?"

"Yes. I mean no! Okay, maybe." Puck rolled his eyes.

Sabrina laughed. "You know what discovery I made tonight?"

"What?"

"Whenever Daphne gets married, to make sure you aren't the comedian."

AN: YAY! I finished! This one took me a long time, but it is DONE baby! My longest yet! 1,341 words! I didn't realize I wrote that much. :(? But, I hope you enjoy, and please, RR and R!

Blondie


End file.
